


Best Laid Plans

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Road trips are fun.  Also tiring.  Kurt is Team Fun, Blaine is Team Tired.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"I'm never moving again."

"That would be slightly problematic, given that we just got here," Kurt teased, sitting on the edge of the bed beside his face-down fiancé.  "Although I do have to admit that the thread count is pretty impressive.  For a four-star hotel."  He picked an imaginary piece of lint off the covers as he waited for Blaine to reanimate himself enough to join Kurt for dinner, willing to be patient after their lengthy drive.  When no response seemed forthcoming, he nudged Blaine's hip and asked lightly, "I thought you wanted to eat dinner tonight?"

"I did," Blaine agreed without lifting his head.

Kurt ran a hand down his back, eliciting a slight shiver.  "Reconsidering?" he asked dryly.

"We just drove for nine hours.  I'm recovering."

"Mm."

Kurt waited another moment, then climbed onto the bed, lying down on his back beside Blaine.  "They have a really nice Italian place just down the road."

"Kurt."

"And it serves unlimited bread sticks."

"Kurt."

Rolling so that he was partially on top of Blaine, Kurt plucked gently at his blue polo, wheedling outright as he leaned over and whispered, "I'll let you pick the dessert."

"You're the worst," Blaine groaned, rolling onto his back and grimacing at the movement.  "Tell me again why we chose to do this in one stretch?" he asked, eyebrows scrunched in consideration as he wound his arms around Kurt's back.

Kurt hummed, leaning up to kiss him once, a little off-center, before explaining, "Because we love my dad and Carole and traveling is fun?"

It had been fun, even if driving from New York to Washington had proven to be a more tiresome venture than either had originally bargained for.  The drive itself was only about four hours long -- assuming good weather, light traffic, and minimal road construction -- but their trip had already exceeded the seven hour mark by the time that they checked into their hotel.

After the third traffic jam, they had urged Carole and Burt to go ahead and eat without them, promising to make it up to them with breakfast in the morning.  By the time they arrived at their hotel at seven, lethargic and somewhat discombobulated by the sheer sluggishness of their travels, they had both been eager to see the room and drop off their luggage before picking up a good meal.

Except that Kurt had to admit that the bed was incredibly comfortable, and Blaine even more so.  Resting his cheek on Blaine's chest and letting Blaine card his fingers through his hair, Kurt hummed as he settled in, grateful to have arrived at last, however off-schedule.

Puzzled though he was, he didn't mind it at first when Blaine's hand came to rest against his hip.  Then Blaine snored softly and Kurt laughed, unable to keep his giggles entirely silent.

"Takeout?" he offered peaceably, stroking the hairs along Blaine's arm backwards until he snuffled and awoke.

"Hm?"

Kurt tilted his head up to kiss the underside of Blaine's jaw, repeating, "Takeout?"

Blaine groaned in satisfaction, curling his fingers in the fabric of Kurt's shirt.  "I'm so lucky to love you."

And even though it wasn't exactly according to plan -- dining in in their pajamas after quick showers wasn't quite the friendly familial gathering that he had been imagining at the onset of their journey -- Kurt was more than happy to share the misadventure with Blaine.

Not least because his hugs were truly divine.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
